User blog:Amanda113122/The Story of this dream-Characters
So this is on-going list of characters in this dream of mine. So I'm just pouring out info, but will edit out the extra run-on stuff soon. ~Main~ Rika Job: Assistant Head Researcher of the Video Game Section in Histora '-National Archives of Preserving History- ''Info: Rika was one of the many graduated students of 29th Century that been chosen to be assign to new jobs and live in a new economy of the 30th Century. She is also a secret member of Bi0-Tech Sect0r (which Jason knows) as Rika has a rare ability to command elements through masks and also the masks' abilities too. Rika is unware that she is chosen to be the next elite member of the Aqua element's seat of N.O.M.N. and also unware that the military is watching her because of that (since the military has no proof she has the rare ability nor have any info of her contecting members of Bi0-Tech Sect0r). '''Jason Job: 2nd lieutenant soldier of Project HaLo (formerly General rank); army experiment info: Jason is a friend of Rika since childhood and secretly knows about the organization that Rika joined (due to the fact he witnessed Rika using water element from a mask by accident when they were both children) and her rare ability. He sometimes acts like an older brother to Rika since he had sisters (both vanished when he entered middle school and his parents did not tell him about it yet). In the 30th century; Jason was recuited into Project HaLo, a new type of elite soldiers for the military and quickly achieved ranks; however he also lose his rank due to a staged conspiracy that he and his comrade, Leon did not commit. He is currently forced to become an experiment for the army to test out dangerous armor suits instead of being imprisoned for unknown reason. "Benji" Job: ''Captain leader of Kolhii Club; Head mechanic of Bi0-Tech Sect0r; current member of the Stone element 's seat of N.O.M.N. ''info: ''Benji's real name is currently unknown. He was the one who recuited Rika into organization (when he saw her summoning water out from a Kanohi while playing a game of tag with her friend) and also gave Rika the Kanohi Olmak and later on a device to wield certain Bionicle weapons. Benji does not talk much unless its something to do with his Kanohi Kakama or dealing with problems (like unfinish tasks or helping out the organization by setting up confusion or a quick destruction). '"Iven"' Job: Captain Leader of Lego Sports Faction; Lego Weaponery Builder; current member of the Earth element's seat of N.O.M.N. ''info: ''same as Benji, his real name is currently unknown. Iven spoke to Rika a couple of time through the help of the Kanohi Suletu whenever he has info on something or if he need Rika's help to test out a Lego weapon (as a last option if no one want to do it). Iven is the youngest member of N.O.M.N. thus whenever he is bored of his task (bringing Lego weaponery to life); he would "borrow" Benji's Konohi Komau to pull pranks at one or more of the members of N.O.M.N. until he either get nearly caught by one of them or have to spar with them with his Kanohi Pakari. ~Organization~ '''Guardians of Nexus' are the leaders of Bi0-Tech Sect0r, protecters of the legendary Nexus, and rulers of two countries. They are never seen in person, but seen through hologram with silhouette images by N.O.M.N. . How they manage to rule and also run the organization is unknown. N.O.M.N is the short term of the New Order of Mata Nui, an elite group with the rare ability to command elements and abilities of Kanohi that come from Lego Bionicle that was almost forgotten in the late 21st/ early 22nd Century and "serve" the Guardians of Nexus. They are highly feared and respected by the members of Bi0-Tech Sect0r because of their tasks and fearsome skills. Bi0-Tech Sect0r is an organization that fought with United States and other countries since the early 22nd Century when one of the countries proposed national laws to ban video games and toys that would give children ideas of creativity and logical thinking to start riots, protests, and create a rebellion in the future and endanger the whole economy or greatly reduce the human population. History: The organization was created as a response to the new laws and because of the new laws; they cause minor riots though out U.S. and many countries unlike the other organization that fought in the deadly Gamers War (early 22nd Century to late 24th Century) as they did not want to shed blood and want to try to change the new laws through "peaceful methods". But that did not last long until a century later; when a greatly respected team of famous Lego Master Builders were assassinated for treason against United States and three other counties and attempted plots on the lawmakers and other important figures of the national laws. This cause an uproar among people who had follow the new laws thus they turn to Bi0-Tech Sect0r for help. Sadly, the organization were not prepared to start a war against four counties with deadly weapons. However, one of their members suddenly remember the long forgotten legendary Nexus that could bring any creativity to life. With high hope they quickly send out a specfic group of people to one of their ally (the ones that fought in the Gamers War) to find the Nexus. By luck, the group found the Nexus and brought it back to the real world as the result; the Nexus grant Bi0-Tech Sect0r and those whom now support them with the ability of bring Lego to life. Thus started the Nexus War (25th Century-late 29th Century) with the resulted the organization won and also succesfully took over two countries and a state. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts